


Praised

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie is a very fast learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praised

“Slower.” Ben’s instructions are punctuated with a light tug of her hair. Leslie obeys, keeping her rhythm steady as she takes him down to the hilt. Once there, she closes her eyes and relaxes, breathing in skin and sweat. She wishes she could live here, in this moment, completely intoxicated with him.

Her hand crawl up his stomach, splaying across his chest. His own hand covers hers for a moment, before traveling down her arm to her shoulder and then her throat, thumb running across where the head of his cock lay. 

She looks at him, curious to know what he’s thinking, to know if he’s proud of her, but he says nothing except, “Release.”

Even though the breath feels good, what she really wants is his approval. He gives it, leaning down to kiss her head. “You’re amazing. You get all of the gold stars.”

She wishes Ben did give gold stars, or even a compliment on the back of her papers. No, he just gives plain letter grades, no pluses or minuses. It’s rather annoying. 

But then again, she supposes he has other ways of rewarding her. 

His thumb pads her bottom lip, catching pre cum before it falls off. “Do you want more?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Now again, nice and slow.”


End file.
